The Four Witches of America
by ObsessedGirlsUnited
Summary: Ah, stories for the messed. Yes, we inserted ourselves into the Hogwarts Land of the Loveded. We created this story for those whom are messed up...or just need a laugh. Authors are Dani(With Fred), Bryonna(Oliver), Kira(Draco), and Hayley(Harry). Warning:
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Okay! None of these characters are ours.well, except for us. We are Dani, Bryonna, Kira, and Hayley! We rule the world! .anyway, this is not exactly.umn.well plotted? But it is funny!  
  
Thanks: -...o__o Thanks to Rowling for creating Fred Weasley in the first place.*Drool* So hot. -Dani -Thank you Amish Turkey Hen! Bob, I love you so much. -Kira -Help me.please, help me.-Bryonna Lalala.thank you.lalala..umn, I love Greg.ouu! Panda! -Hayley  
  
The Four Witches From America  
  
-After a terrible accident, that they swear was an accident and not their fault, four students, from the Jareth Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America, get transferred to the famous school named Hogwarts, in England.  
  
Bryonna, the fair girl whom has a rather low self-esteem, with dark curly hair and blue-green eyes, was pacing back and fourth on the transfer train. "Why am I here?! Was any of this my idea? No! I wasn't the one who was caught throwing dungbombs at the most popular boys in school!" With this she glared at Dani, a straight, dark brown haired girl with dark, almost black almond shaped eyes, sat next to Kira, a short blond girl who thinks she is very pretty. Hayley, a girl with bright red curly hair and the most sensible of the four was sitting across from the two, laying across it so that even if Bryonna wanted to sit, she'd have to sit on the floor or Hayley's legs.  
  
Dani raised a brow. "What? He didn't have to be such a prick that I needed to throw them in the first place. Ugh, such a follower."  
  
Bryonna just ignored this comment. "Did I seduce half of the faculty and all the boys in my house?"  
  
Kira started at this. "Can I help it that they all fall over my beauty like dogs over a bone?"  
  
Hayley looked over at her. She had been watching the view from the window before this. "I'm sure that Lust Spell I showed you didn't have anything to do with that?"  
  
Bryonna raised her head even higher, glaring down at Kira. "Anything to do with it?! It had EVERYTHING to do with it!"  
  
Dani just giggled. "Luckily she had enough sense not to DO anything with them." She paused for a second, looking up at Bryonna. "And Bry.weren't YOU the one who helped her make it anyway?"  
  
Bryonna blinked. "Well.umn.I thought she was doing it for homework..?" Somewhere during this Bryonna had got her wand from it's pocket of her robes and was twirling it in her fingers rather nervously. "I can't help it! You know Potions is my best class, and it was a challenge!"  
  
"I thought it was my job to accept all challenges?" Dani shot back. Bryonna snuffed. "Just when it comes to Quidditch." While this was going on, Kira had been rambling.  
  
"I'm good at Potions!" In the background, Hayley counted a finger, muttering 'male'. "And charms.." Hayley counted another, once again muttering 'male'. "And Transfiguration." Another.'Male'. "Care of Magical Creatures." Hayley's eyes shot up to Dani and Bryonna, saying more out loud then before. "Female?!"  
  
Dani blinked. "..ewwwww! Kira!"  
  
Kira snorted. "Hey! She came on to me.it helped my grade, didn't it?"  
  
Bryonna shot up from where she had suddenly sat down on the floor. "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"  
  
Kira shrugged. "None of us are! It was Dani's fault for those dungbombs."  
  
"Not just a few. Every other week there was a dungbomb attack!" Hayley said.  
  
"HEY! They deserved it, all of them!" Dani responded back. "And plucking all of the Deputy Headmaster's owl's feathers didn't help either?" Dani growled.  
  
Kira raised a brow. "What? He didn't mind.THAT much...." Kira said, sniffling with false innocence.  
  
"No, but what he did mind was when Hayley turned the featherless owl into a pair of shoes which that dog of yours started chewing!" Bryonna said, pointing at a little white dog sitting beside Dani's feet, with a tag saying 'Suger'. "That bird was never the same again..he was FURIOUS! And his feathers still didn't regrow back on top of that for months from a mix of shock and molting!"  
  
Dani had moved protectively towards her dog as Kira muttered 'Demon Dog.'. "Looked like a bald-eagle wanna-be."  
  
As they continued their conversation, they slowly pulled into Hogwarts. A rather large, huge man stood there, with a short man in comparison, with a long beard, standing beside him. Hayley heaved a sigh. "Well, here comes another un-expecting school." Dani giggled. Bryonna got a pathetic look and whimpered. "So much for being Head Girl." Kira smirked evilly, raising her wand as she licked it suggestively, speaking in a far-too seriously tone. "I can show you how to be Head Girl, Bryonna.." The other three just kind of stared at her as the train slowed to a complete stop. This begins the Self-Proclaimed Goddesses Sixth Year, but now at Hogwarts. (Feel sorry for them, don'tcha?) 


	2. Introductions

The Four Witches of America  
  
Chapter One Introductions  
  
The Four 'Goddesses' stood behind a long line of First Years.  
  
"Well, I feel freakishly tall," Bryonna muttered as she looked at them all, being the tallest of the group, she generally did. "They're only like waist high to us."  
  
"Hey, that could be to our advantage!" Kira grinned suggestively. "A first year for everything, you know?"  
  
"Anyway." Dani said, looking back at the line.  
  
They watched as, one by one, the first years were placed into houses.  
  
"Now, students, I have the.. umm. pleasure to introduce four exchange students from America," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the four girls left before the school.  
  
"Seems like you've already had the pleasure," Kira muttered looking the 'Head' teacher of Gryffindor house up and down.  
  
"Now, just as the first years, I will call your names and you shall come up and place the sorting hat upon your head to be sorted into your house," McGonagall said, obviously not hearing Kira. She cleared her voice and called out the first name: "Danielle Campbell."  
  
Dani made her way to the stood and sat upon it. Just before the hat touched her head, Dani was thinking to herself *Man, it would be really funny if I threw a dung bomb at that kid over there dressed in green. He looks so damn arrogant,* she began chuckling to herself.  
  
*Uhhh, yeah, I would say you belong in.* The hat started out whispering but now yelled out "Gryffindor!!"  
  
The Gryffindor clapped, obviously happy to have one of the new American Girls in their house.  
  
"Hayley Chapman," McGonagall said next, though she seemed a bit nervous at having this person in her house. *First Fred and George and now this,* she thought to herself.  
  
The red haired teen stepped up and sat on the stood. The hate was placed on her head. Just as it happened, she glanced over at a boy with messed black hair and glasses who had a. SCAR ON HIS FOREHEAD!!  
  
*Oh my god! Is that HARRY POTTER!?!?! Ohhhhh I would KILL to be in his house!!!!* Hayley thought to herself, hearts in her eyes.  
  
*Okey dokey than,* The Sorting hat said into her ear before yelling out "Gryffindor!!"  
  
McGonagall nearly fainted. "Oh lord, I have two of them," she muttered softly to herself. She cleared her throat. "Bryonna Noble," she called out. She whispered to the hat. "No more in my house, clear, or you'll see the shredder I swear it!"  
  
"Dually noted," the hate squeaked.  
  
Bryonna nervously sat on the stool. *I shouldn't be here,* she muttered in her head whiningly. *I should be back at Jearth's. I'm a good girl. So I made a few potions that were misused. Is it MY FAULT that I lack challenge in so many subjects. So I'm good at potions, charms, spells, though I suck at Transfiguration AND I despise flying, not my fault I have an acute fear of HEIGHTS!! How on Earth can I become Head Girl with Something like THIS on my record!!*  
  
*Will you please SHUT UP!!!* the hat, which had been placed unknowingly upon Bryonna's head demanded.  
  
*Sorry,* Bryonna squeaked, trying to stop thinking, though that was hard in itself.  
  
*Now, lets see here. oh, as though this wasn't obvious!* the hat said after a second. "Ravenclaw!" it cried out.  
  
McGonagall took the hat off Bryonna's head, who was very upset as to be separated from her two friends who went to Gryffindor, went to sit with the strangers at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Now, lastly, Kira Shaw," McGonagall called out.  
  
As soon as the hat was placed on Kira's head, it says, *I think you would do well in Slytherin.*  
  
Kira, of coarse is ignoring this, states in her head, *I'll cover YOUR Head if you cover mine.* She chuckles.  
  
*Heads, hummm.* the hat thought, misinterpreting the meaning. *Ravenclaws are known for their heads.*  
  
*I'm known for my heads too!* Kira chuckled again.  
  
*Right than,* and before Kira could say another word, the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Kira shruggled and happily trotted over to Ravenclaw table were she sat down next to Bryonna.  
  
"Now, for some start of term notices." McGonagall began, now standing to the right of Head Master Dumbledore. "First of all, sadly, Madam Hooch ("Hoochie!?!" one could hear Kira question in the background.) has retired. In her place is our own Oliver Wood."  
  
"Woody?" Kira cheeped again. "First Hoochie now Woody? This is my kind of school!" Kira burst out laughing, grabbing hold of Bryonna to keep herself balanced. Bryonna was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look up at the introduced teacher. They could hear Hayley and Dani's laughter as well.  
  
"He will also be the Head Teacher of Ravenclaw," McGonagall went on.  
  
"DON'T" Bryonna began, slapping her hand over Kira's mouth. "Even think about saying it!!"  
  
"Whoo whoo whoo! A HEAD teacher!" Bryonna heard Dani shouting. "Kira should ACE that class!"  
  
"Well, she should pass it easily, that's how she passed the rest of her classes," Hayley laughed. Of course, none of the students around them got this.  
  
The feast was than served (magically of course) and all ate plentiful.  
  
After the feast, Kira and Bryonna met up with Dani and Hayley. "I can't believe they separated us!" Bryonna sighed.  
  
"At least they put us together in pairs. We could have been each placed in a different house!" Dani said, shuttering at the thought, even as she rolled a dung bomb between her fingers.  
  
"And at least we have some classes together," Hayley offered.  
  
"I guess," Bryonna sighed.  
  
"So," said a voice was a sexy Scottish accent. "I hear that some of you are fairly known Quidditch players." They turned around to see a young man with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was the teacher that had been introduced to them earlier: Professor Wood. "And who would that be?" he smiled at them, with a hint of flirtatiousness leftover from his own, not so long ago, school days.  
  
"Well, I've been known for my beating," Kira said, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.  
  
"Well, you should try for the Ravenclaw team. We need some new members, though I am afraid we don't need a beater," Wood said.  
  
"She isn't really a Beater," Bryonna said, rolling her eyes. "Well, not for Quidditch anyway." She chuckled to herself, causing the other girls to snicker as well. "She's really a Seeker."  
  
"Well now," Wood said, eyes alight. "A seeker is just what we need! You'll be trying out, of course?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Kira said seductively.  
  
"I'm definitely going to make Gryffindor's Quidditch Team!" Dani said loudly, giving the piece sign.  
  
"And what position do you play?" Professor Wood questioned.  
  
"I'm a chaser!" Dani said happily.  
  
"Of all types of balls," Kira laughed.  
  
".I'm not you, Kira!" Dani pointed, sticking her tongue out. "I only go for mischievous boys anyway."  
  
Oliver blinked. "Sounds like Fred and George Weasley.but anyway, you should try out. However, Gryffindor is my old team! I was Quidditch Captain.it'll be weird rooting for the other side."  
  
".Fred.I'll have to remember that! Bryonna hates to fly.well, I know she'd love it if she had a good teacher." She smiled innocently at Oliver. "Mr. Wood, she did skip Flying Class over at Jareth's, you know."  
  
He ignored the Mr part. "She did, oh? I'll have to fix that then! Bryonna, flying class if a requirement here in England."  
  
Kira got the winking Dani was sending her. ".yes! Mr. Woody, sir, Bryonna doesn't have TIME for another class! What she needs is a personal trainer."  
  
"Besides, it would be ever so embarrassing for all of those first years.she was almost Head Girl at Jareth's." Hayley said, easily catching on and not wanting to miss out on the fun.  
  
Oliver thought that over. "You know, that's..an excellent idea! Training is my specialty! It will begin after classes tomorrow. Be ready, okay?"  
  
Kira leaned to Dani. "More then one broomstick she'll be riding soon enough."  
  
Before Bryonna could say a word, a pair of arms suddenly turned around Professor Wood. He was quickly embarrassed, in a totally non-gay way, by two identical red headed boys.  
  
In the background, Kira could be heard saying "You know what they say about red heads, don't you? They're red on BOTH ends." She laughed.  
  
"Speaking of the Weasley twins!" Oliver said, turning to introduce them to the American girls. "Girls, this is Fred and George Weasley, they are both Beaters on the Gryffindor Team. Weasleys, this is Bryonna, Kira, Hayley, and Dani. Dani is planning on trying on for a Chaser Position on your team."  
  
"Really, now, you any good?" asked Fred.  
  
"Of coarse, I was only CAPTAIN of my own House Team back at Jareth's," Dani said, cockily.  
  
"Oh, big words, but can you live up to them?" George questioned.  
  
"You know it," Dani said, giving her little piece sign once more, the dung bomb from earlier being held in the same hand.  
  
"Hey, is that what I think it is!?" Fred questioned, taking Dani's hand and opening it. "George, the little American has a Dung Bomb!"  
  
"I got a lot more than that," Dani said, winking.  
  
Fred smiled evilly. "I'll show you mine if you should me yours."  
  
"You name the time and the place." Dani said, grinning.  
  
George laughed. "Well, we'll see you girls later, k? Right now we have. business to attend to."  
  
He grabbed his twin by the arm and they disappeared out the door.  
  
Hayley yawned. "You know, I'm getting kind of tired. You guys ready for bed?"  
  
"I'm always ready for bed," Kira laughed.  
  
"I mean to sleep in!" Hayley yelled.  
  
"Well, you know I never actually fuck anyone!" Kira said, rolling her eyes. "I just can't turn down a good head."  
  
"Well, we better find out where our house rooms are anyway, I hear they actually hide them here," Bryonna commented.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Dani said, as she and Hayley went off to find Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Night," Bryonna called over her shoulder as she and Kira went in search for the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
Next Chapter: Kira meets Draco. Bryonna's first flying lessons. The Chamber of Secrets has a few new monsters hidden inside. Will Hogwarts be able to withstand these four American Witches with their. umm. yeah. Anyway, see you next Chapter.  
  
BYE BYE!! *all the authors wave* 


End file.
